


Bossy

by LaLuneMoonstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLuneMoonstone/pseuds/LaLuneMoonstone
Summary: Draco doesn't want to be bothered to do patrols. Hermione feels it is their duty. Draco shows her something she has been thinking about for a while.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Quite belated, thank you nerves. But, here it is, my contribution!!! A big thank you to GeekieBeekie and SyrenGrey for their support!!!!! Also, to Pargcool for Beta'ing this for me!!!! You guys are so awesome!!!! 
> 
> Also, big love to Elithein for sharing her glorious work with us!!!!

Hermione actually enjoyed her patrols with Draco. They had grown closer this year thanks to being Head Boy and Head Girl. It had given them space to get to know each other, and while he could still be a part, he was a funny one with an intellect that matched hers. She did have a thing for a man with a brain. They seemed more and more lately to be dancing around something between them that both excited her, and made her nervous. 

Some nights it seemed as though they could find a student around every corner sneaking around after hours, snogging in corridors, or often doing far more than that. Then there were nights like tonight where they wondered why they were wasting time. Of course, it ultimately didn't matter. They were the Heads of their houses and it was their job to enforce Hogwarts rules.

"We're wasting time, Granger."

She huffed and looked at her companion with a look of impatience. "We have to finish our patrols." Her tone brokered no argument.

"Do not boss me, Granger."

"I will boss you if I have to. We are not shirking our duties, Malfoy." 

Draco arched a brow at her, and she tried hard not to focus on that, not to look. She would deny it heavily if it ever came to light but that look he was currently giving her made her body heat, and blush steal over her cheeks. Recently, he had been giving her said look more and more. 

"I can think of better things we could be doing."

Hermione let out a snort. She'd just bet the Slytherin Prince could think of better things. 

"I am sure one of your fangirls would willingly oblige later, Malfoy. Right now, we have a duty."

There had been so many moments when she felt that something might happen, and then he would pull away or turn his attention elsewhere. This was likely going to be another one of those times. She was almost ready to hex him for teasing, but she couldn't be sure he even intended it.

"You'll boss me, will you?"

He had been quiet for long enough that the words pulled her out of her thoughts to look at him. 

"Yes." She said, thrusting her chin in the air and cursing her height compared to his. Did she have to be so small? Just a bit taller, just a few more centimeters, and she could look him in the eye. 

He didn’t say anything, and for a moment, she had thought that he had just let it go. But suddenly she was being pulled to the side and pressed against a wall, his body warm and hard against her back. 

"Draco…"

His breath fanned her neck, his lips brushing her ear lightly. "You'll not be bossing me, Granger."

Did she just whimper? How was it those mere words made her putty in his hands. Had everything been leading to this, where they finally were actually going to do something? Was he going to do something? She swore to Merlin if he wasn't going to do something, if this just another tease he was going to be vomiting slugs for days.

A large hand traveled down her side, graceful fingers bunching the fabric of her skirt until he could trace her thigh. She shivered, goose flesh rising in the path of those fingers. His other hand moved over the front of her, squeezing her breast before moving up and tracing her neck. He loosened her tie enough to unbutton her shirt.

She tilted her head to the side, a moan falling from her lips. 

"Draco…" 

His name fell past her lips pleadingly this time. A deep chuckle answered her, the vibration moving through her neck and straight to her core. 

"What do you want, Hermione?"

A purr slipped through the silence of the corridor. It took her a moment to realize that it came from her. But sweet gods, her name on his lips was pure sin. No one should be allowed to have a voice like that. 

"Tell me what you want." 

She had taken too long to answer and now his hand was at her throat, his thumb under her chin tilting her head up to him, making her eyes meet those silver pools. The demand in that sinful voice was echoed there in his eyes.

"You. Please."

The sound of his belt buckle followed her words. Gods she loved magic. His hands didn't move, one loosely gripped the front of her neck, graceful fingers stroking her skin while simultaneously stroking a fire within her. The other was pulling her panties to the side to plunge his fingers inside her wetness. She gasped, her head falling back. 

He chuckled deeply, smirking against her neck.

"I love the sounds you make. My little Gryffindor hussy," He said against her skin. 

Those graceful fingers moving inside her made her see stars. Her breathing hitched and her hips ground against his hand. If she could think past what he was doing to her, she might be angry at being called a  _ hussy. _

"That's it, are you going to come apart for me?"

She wanted to, gods she wanted to. But she wanted more. She wanted what she felt pressed against her backside. A wet spot forming on the back of her skirt made her just about lose her mind. How did just knowing that he was leaking against her make her core clench around his fingers and a moan slip from her lips?

"Come for me."

The harsh command was followed by a bite to her neck, and his fingers curling inside her. She couldn't hold back, and couldn't even remember if anything was cast to silence their little corridor. It was like he could hear the wheels in her head working.

"Let go Hermione, no one can hear you." 

A moan filled the corridor, the cadence almost a scream as she crested and fell over that cliff.

She hadn't even caught her breath after her orgasm before he was replacing the emptiness his fingers leaving had wrought with his thick girth. A moan slipped past her lips once more. 

"Oh…" 

She had never felt so gloriously stretched before. Her head moved forward to rest against the wall she was pressed against. Draco's hand slipped from her neck to grip her tie as though using that to propel his thrusts into her. His teeth nipped the skin of her neck before his lips replaced them.

Hermione pressed back against him, lifting onto her toes to give him better access. Her hand not bracing against the wall moved back to grip at him while he moved into her. Her eyes fell closed and she felt herself getting closer. He seemed to catch that and thrusted deeply into her, his thick prick stretching and filling her so perfectly.

"Oh gods, Draco.."

"Fuck. Hermione. So tight." He breathed against her neck. 

"Fucking sweet cunt." He slammed into her as he said that as though enunciating his words with each thrust. 

She felt herself clench and flutter around him just before she fell over that edge once more. Squeezing him as she milked his orgasm from him. She breathed his name against the wall. 

"Draco."

"Hermione." 

His voice was soft, her name breathed into her neck. His hips had snapped furiously until stilling when he spilled into her. It wasn't until they were panting and he was kissing her neck that she realized no contraceptive charm had been used. 

She waited for the panic that did not come. Instead, she felt her face heat at the thought of having his child. They would have to talk about this, and she sincerely hoped she wasn't alone in how she felt. 


End file.
